


Somebody To Love For A Lifetime

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Jensen Ackles, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, Alpha Jensen, Omega Jared, self-lubrication; Anything with Jared being in heat and he’s really wet, his hole sloppy wet and leaking and in need of a knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Love For A Lifetime

Jared’s body has always run like clockwork - right on time, every time. This wasn’t supposed to happen until tomorrow. 

He’s wet, dripping, his hole quivering with the need for a knot. Sick with heat, mind hazy, he stumbles like a newborn colt into the apartment, his thighs soaked with slick and his body shaking. He clings to the doorframe, but his knees weaken and can’t support him. Jared tumbles to the floor, gasping breathlessly. 

He ruts, humping the floor and moaning as his wolf spirit howls with arousal. He wants it so bad, bent over and bred, to have his pretty pink hole smeared with his mate's creamy cum. The heat buzzes through his veins like thousands of fireflies; His hole drips, the wet warmth soaking his slacks and dribbling over his heavy balls and running down his legs. 

He thought he had one more day until his heat cycle began, but clearly his biology got the better of him, which wasn’t unusual as Omegas can go into early heat if they are under heavy stress. Jared has certainly been stressed with all the hectic craziness of trying to plan their wedding in between final filming for the season. 

He grinds on the floor, rubbing himself off until he creams; the gush of slickness soaks his boxers as he squirts, his balls aching as his hole flutters, slickness dribbles from his puffy pucker while his cock twitches. Dirty and soiled, breathing roughly, his cock doesn’t go soft even as his body delights in an orgasm. He is burning up, cock throbbing and hole sloppy wet, in need of a knot. 

A cold shower is singing to him as he crawls toward the bedroom, shivering uncontrollably. Jared can smell himself - the wet, ripe arousal of pheromones hanging thick in the air - and he knows he is leaving a trail for his mate, no doubt smelling sweet as honey to the Alpha. 

He’s not surprised when his mate quickly finds him; even though Jensen was all the way out in the back yard, puttering in the garden. The Alpha’s senses are sharp and when the delicious scent caught his attention he dashed into the house and followed the trail all the way to the bedroom, and the closer to Jared he got the stronger the scent was. 

Jensen’s purring increased in volume as the sugar sweet aroma tickles his scenes. He sneaks up behind Jared and grips his hair and tangles his fingers tightly in the silk strands as he tugs his head back. He feels Jared’s body vibrate as shivers wreck him; he snarls, “Do you even know how beautiful you look? How sweet you smell?” He does not wait for an answer; he enjoys the little lustful whimpers Jared makes. He pounces on Jared, roughly shoving him down on the floor. His green eyes flash golden as the scent flares stronger. He growls, licking his beautiful mate’s neck as he breathes in the rich, musky scent. 

Moaning, Jared wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist, pulling him closer and rubbing himself against him, squeezing his strong thighs tightly to keep Jensen pressed against him. His cock is a hot, thick, throbbing line caught between them and he is gushing slickness, twitching pucker wet and warm, and he grinds against his mate as he tosses his head back to let Jensen pepper his neck with love bites. 

Jensen can smell Jared’s arousal on his skin, inside his soaked hole, and the scent drives him mad with lust and desire. He nips at Jared’s jaw, trailing his lips down to his shoulder as he breathes in the rich scent of his beloved mate. “Damn, Jared,” He snarls, nosing at his mate's neck. His teeth catch in a sharp nip, and Jared feels his hole dribble a glob of sticky slickness. “Thought you had a one more day until your heat? What happened, baby?” 

“C-Came early,” Jared huffs, shaking and moaning as he grinds up against his alpha. Jensen growls at him, biting his neck nearly enough to break the skin. Jared groans and writhes, cheeks rosy pink with heat and bangs plastered over his forehead. He shakes as Jensen nibbles his neck, his mate's teeth sharp yet gentle-sweet, and his tongue soothing away the sting with a wet kitten lick. “Need you so badly, Jensen. Please, fuck me, knot me, and take what belongs to you, please.” 

Snarling, Jensen strips Jared quickly then flips him onto his belly and pulls his hips into the air, staring with a fierce gaze at Jared’s wet, twitching hole. He palms the cheeks and spreads them farther apart, getting a better look at Jared’s most intimate spot; a place that was meant only for him and no one else. 

“Mine,” Jensen growls, and the possessive tone makes Jared’s throbbing cock jerk. 

“I'm yours,” Jared promises, arching back to present himself to the Alpha, and when he begs, “Take me, Jensen. Claim what belongs to you,” his beautiful mate pounces. 

Even though Jensen has known Jared for many years, his mate was a mystery at times.   
Sometimes all it took to please him was Jensen ravaging him and leaving him ridden hard and put up wet. Or Jensen tying him up and spanking his ass until it was cherry red, and then making him beg and whimper, and plead for release before Jensen even let him get close to the edge, never mind over it. 

Sometimes all it took to make Jared come, was jerking him off or blowing him wet and messy as Jensen fondled Jared’s balls and swirled his tongue around the swollen length, making Jared moan and throw his head back in ecstasy. Hell, sometimes all it took to get Jared off, was the promise of him being Jensen’s bitch; of Jensen putting him on his hands and knees, and fucking him six ways to Sunday, just using him as Jensen pleased like Jared was nothing more than a cheap slut. 

Other times, however, what it took to please Jared was experiencing the passionate love and devotion he shared with his Mate. To be reminded of to whom he belonged, whose bite mark his skin was marked with. To relish how Jensen took it slow and shared affectionate touches with him and gave him sweet, soft kisses; how his mate would hold him all night long and show him what true love and passion really meant. To lay skin to skin, and let Jared feel the steady beating of his alpha’s heart—to allow Jared to know just how incredibly loved and adored he was. 

Jensen had done just that tonight; he worshipped Jared’s body, touching it with a loving caress and laying kisses on Jared’s sun-kissed flesh, brushing his mouth across Jared’s abdomen and sucking at his navel, laying a mark of fierce possession onto his mate’s skin. Jared was soaking wet, and warm between his legs, body squirming as the heat burned through his body. Jensen’s hands roamed over Jared’s body and mapped every inch of him, feeling the muscles tense and flex under his palms, watching as Jared came apart with every touch. 

Later, he had pleasured Jared, taking his time to lick and suck, and kiss Jared’s cock; his lips and tongue making Jared tremble brokenly. Jared’s body belonged to Jensen, and he had enjoyed it greatly tonight as he tied them together. 

Jensen made love to Jared all night, gazing lovingly into his eyes as his hips rolled slowly, sharing sweet kisses and touches as he thrust inside his beloved mate. Jared forgot everything in the world other than Jensen as his alpha moved against him, Jensen’s deep thrusts into him hitting his sweet spot each and every time, causing him to cling to Jensen tightly and whimper. 

After the last round, is wasn’t long before Jared needs his mate yet again. 

Jensen grinned as he oh so slowly crawled on top of Jared, his fingers sliding over his mate’s arms while his chest dragged over the warm, smooth skin of Jared’s back. His touch wasn’t heated, yet--no hint of possessiveness or ravishing desires, even though the hot lust sparks were coiling in his gut as he felt how soft Jared's sun-kissed skin was against his palm. 

It wasn’t a surprise how warm Jared felt with the heat burning through him, and Jensen couldn’t lie--it felt really nice, like being snuggled up with a cozy, fluffy blanket. He kisses up Jared jaw and nips his throat, purring in satisfaction when his mate bares his throat, submitting beautiful to his desire. 

He nipped his lover’s neck, again, a little sharper this time and leaving another bite. The touch makes Jared whine and tilt his head back farther, giving Jensen as much skin to mark as he would enjoy, and Jensen takes him up on the offer, wet mouth open and lips pressed to the skin, before his teeth latch on and nips. Jared, still aroused from the last round, goes rock hard, his cock giving a jump as pleasure tingles between his thighs. 

Knowing Jensen was there with him, touching him, and surely intending to knot him again, made desire rip through Jared and he could stop from rutting back against his mate. Jensen knows his mate very well; he can tell Jared's body is screaming for his touch and kiss, and pleasure only he can give Jared. He flips Jared onto his belly, purrs “Is this what you want, baby boy?” as he rolled his hips, grinding against Jared's ass. 

“Please, yes,” Jared breathed, his voice low and rough. “Please, Jensen, make love to me.” He blushed as his hole dribbled out a dollop of slick, smearing his thighs. He felt his arousal, always there when Jensen was present, suddenly bloom brighter. His thickness throbbed and his balls tingled, shivers dancing up his spine as his alpha pressed his body to his. 

“You sure you can go another round, angel boy?” Jensen teases playfully, catching Jared’s earlobe between his teeth and nipping at it. “We just made love a little while ago...” 

Jared wants his mate inside him again, his body twists, moves closer to Jensen seeking contact, and when Jensen kisses his neck softly, Jared feels like he is going to vibrate out of his skin with the need to be claimed again. “I wanna feel you inside me again. Please, Jensen. Please, make love to me.”

Throughout the night, Jared lost count of how many times his alpha had bound them together, how many times he’d come. After hours, when they collapsed on the bed, Jensen tugged Jared down with him, arms locked around him as they caught their breaths. 

Jared never felt so loved, so adored. His lips were soft and sweet on Jensen’s neck, his kisses feather light, as one of his hands softly caressed Jensen’s side. He could feel Jensen’s lips on his forehead as his Mate placed a kiss there, the sensation making Jared’s heart flutter. Jared rubbed his face against Jensen’s throat and nuzzled the flesh, feeling loved and cherished as Jensen rubbed his back. His skin buzzed, the nerves over sensitive, making him feel raw. 

Jensen was still inside of him, his cock softening as it twitched lazily with aftershocks, the knot still locking them together as their hearts beat to a song of pure love. Their toned, naked, sweat-slick bodies were pressed tight together and Jensen was holding Jared in his arms, both of them laying stomach to stomach, legs still tangled with the other’s. Jensen was playing footie with Jared and grinning with a lopsided smile every few moments when Jared would giggle when his toe tickled Jared’s foot. 

“I love you, Jared.” Jensen’s words were so earnest and heartfelt that a few tears came to Jared’s eyes. “You are mine, for always.” 

Jared was honored to be owned, it was a pure gift. He kissed Jensen and held onto his Mate as Jensen in turn held him, kissed him, loving him with all his heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/91867.html?thread=35993819#t35993819)


End file.
